Taiyou Drabbles
by Things Will Work Out Somehow
Summary: *OLD SUMMARY* Month 11 everyone! That means Everyone x Taiyou! Drabble Drabble Drabble and more Drabbles throughout this month! *UPDATED* 11/7 is now up! Taiyou x Hayami! -YAOI & HETERO!- Rated T just in case if things happen in the future...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! What a wonderful month don't you think?!**

**I bet some of you guys haven't even noticed! *teeheee***

**This month is the 11 and Taiyou's uniform (Arakumo Gauken) is also the number 11!**

**So I just had this idea vomit of making drabbles of everyone x Taiyou, gonna make one drabble per day all this month.**

**Because I love Taiyou oh so much that I would dedicate my time and effort into making drabbles for him. **

**Okay! Wish me luck you guys... Ah, yea I know Its kind of late to be posting this but oh well, at least I'll have something for 11/1!**

**Oh and before you guys go on, I have nothing against Sata! (I love that guy) But I just wanted to try something new and decided to **

**put Endou in this instead of Sata... (Trying to make these drabbles as crackful! As I possibly can!)**

**.**

**********I do not own Inazuma Go! Level 5 does all characters belong to there respective owners!**

* * *

**11/5 EDIT: Just fixed a few things, nothing changed in the story but grammar and punctuation. :)**

* * *

**11/1**

**Pairing: Amemiya Taiyou/Endo Mamoru**

**Theme: Rice****  
**

**Rating: K  
**

**Words: 1287  
**

**A/N: Nothing against Sata! but...totally against natsumi!**

* * *

"What nice weather, great for a walk if I say so for myself." Mamoru uttered as he stepped outside to take out the trash, it was late in the afternoon and surprisingly it wasn't as hot as he thought it would be.

He went back inside but only to briefly give Natsumi, his wife a small kiss on the cheek, and head up stairs to change in some sweats.

"I'm going out for a jog." Endou informed his wife as he tied his shoelaces, Natsumi just nodded but warned him to be in time for dinner.

"I'll be back soon." He kissed his wife's lips softly and ran out the door. Boy, today sure did seem like a great day for a jog. The weather was just perfect.

**-Inazuma Go!-**

Endou breathed heavily while his pace was slowing down into a trot. He stopped and rested his hands on his knees while trying to catch his breath.

"Eghh, next time I'll just run 7 blocks from our house instead of trying to run a whole mile in 5 minutes." The brunette muttered between harsh breathing. His attention was caught when he heard the sound of a ball being kicked; he examined his surrounding and noticed that he was at the football field near the riverside. But what he also noticed was a teen whom seemed to be Tenma's age and his orange hair strangely reminded him of the sun by the odd way it was formed.

"Not yet, not yet!" The teen shouted determinedly while getting ready to make a shoot, but he accidently slipped up in his footwork and fell on his back with an "Uff".

Endou quickly ran down the stairs to aid the young teen.

"Are you okay?" Endou asked while Taiyou looked up and rubbed his head.

"Hmm, oh yeah. Ehehe, I'm just really clumsy." The orange haired teen chuckled while sitting up.

"Could you do me a favour? I have some water in my bag, could you get it for me?" Taiyou asked as he pointed towards his messenger bag. Endou nodded and fetched it.

"Here help yourself too, seems like you've been working out too." Taiyou commented as he pulled out two water bottles from his bag and handed one to Endou.

"Eh? Thanks." The brunette sat down as well. They both took long drinks from their water bottles, before Taiyou choked on his water. Endou helped the poor teen by patting his back.

"ACK! You're...!" Endou chuckled.

"Endou Mamoru, coach of Raimon." The brunette spoke proudly, Taiyou's eyes widened in awe.

"You're Tenma's coach!"

"Eh? You know Tenma?" Taiyou nodded.

"Un, my name is Amemiya Taiyou." Endou placed a finger on his chin…where had he heard that name before...

"Ah, aren't you're under Gouenji's care?" Taiyou's eyes glimmered in excitement.

"Yeah. Your good friends with Gouenji-san, right?" Endou chuckled and nodded.

"Cool!" Amemiya exclaimed excitedly. Both casually got into a conversation about how about soccer.

After what seemed like an hour all the exciting tension was dispersed when they both heard a loud grumbling sound.

Endou quickly bowed his head in shame and blushed while scratching his head. Taiyou chuckled in amusement and grabbed his messenger bag searching for something.

"Sorry, I skipped lunch today." Endou explained, and it was all because his wife…She was a really bad cook, it was so bad that he had to starve himself almost everyday. Sometimes he took the food on, like a man!

"Luckily Aki gave me some onigiri when I went to visit Tenma today. She wanted me to share it with Gouenji-san, but..." He brought out a big box from his bag.

"Eh?" Taiyou opened the box and offered the tall brunette a rice ball.

"Ah, no thank you. I really shouldn't… My wife is preparing dinner now, so…" Taiyou elbowed the older male jokingly.

"I'm sure one wouldn't hurt; besides Gouenji-san doesn't even like onigiri!" The brunette chuckled and reached out for the rice ball.

"Well, I guess you're right one wouldn't hurt." He stuffed the riceball in his mouth and chewed, Taiyou ate one too.

"Mmmm, Aki was always a great cook." Endou savoured the taste in his mouth, next thing he knew he grabbed another one, then another one, and another one…

**-Inazuma Go!-**

"So, you've been practicing?" Endou asked while staring off in the distance. A beautiful clash of oranges, pinks, and purples filled the sky as a big round circle of yellow was set on the horizon.

"Un, it's been two weeks since I just got out of the hospital. So, I'm practicing to make my body comfortable with soccer." Taiyou chuckled, "But as you can see, my body still not used to it. I've been clumsy ever since I got into the hospital." Endou grinned and glanced at the young orange haired teen.

"I'm sure your body will get used to it, as long as you don't stop playing soccer, that is." Taiyou grinned.

"Of course!"

Endou went back to gaze at the horizon, when the conversation died down and Taiyou's celestial blue eyes drifted off towards the brunette.

'He's so nice, and so easy to talk to! Wasn't it just few hours ago, that I had just met him? Because it feels like I've known him all my life!' Taiyou thought, he smiled to himself. The orange teen studied the older man's profile; he had to admit the brunette was pretty attractive, in other words handsome.

'What am I thinking!' Taiyou mentally shouted as he shook his head.

"Hmm, is something wrong Amemiya?" Endou asked as he saw frantically shaking orange hair from the corner of his eye, he turned just to make sure the teen was okay. A pink tinge smeared over Taiyou's pale cheeks

"I-Its nothing. Ah, you can call me Taiyou by the way."

"Taiyou?" Taiyou nodded and bowed his head embarrassed by his thoughts.

"Everyone calls me by my first name."

"I see." Endou said with a smile, Taiyou shyly looked up at Endou. He noticed that the brunette had some rice all over his left cheek. Without thinking he reached out and scraped it off from his cheek.

"Eh, Taiyou?" Endou gazed down at the pale teen's hand on his cheek. The orange hair teen softly caressed Endou's soft chubby skin. Taiyou's hand immediately jolted when he felt Endou cup his hand.

"I-I'm sorry. Y-You just had r-rice and I-I…" The brunette chuckled and tried his best to calm down the jolty teen.

'What was I thinking!' Taiyou was immensely flushed.

"It's okay, Taiyou."

"No, it's not okay Endou-kun!" Taiyou shouted exasperated to his embarrassment.

"Taiyou…" The orange teen bowed his head in shame. The tension in the air turned bitter which wasn't quite pleasant, it was…uncomfortable.

.

.

.

Out of nowhere Endou laughed out loud and embraced the teen.

"E-Endou-kun!" Taiyou awkwardly shrieked as he tensed.

"Hehe, you're a nice kid, Taiyou." Endou stood up and patted the orange blob of hair.

"I better get going, I don't want to make my wife angry." Endou spoke as he grabbed the soccer ball from the ground; he positioned it in front of Taiyou with his hands.

"Eh?"

"Don't stop playing soccer and I'm sure your body will get accustomed to it." Taiyou grinned, stood up, and reached out for the ball. His fingers faintly brushed with Endou's, his face flushed.

"O-Okay." Endou smiled and jogged his way out of the soccer field, he gazed back at Taiyou and waved.

Taiyou waved back and smiled, 'He's such a nice person.' Celestial eyes fell down on the soccer ball that was given to him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"He's married…" Taiyou muttered clutching the ball fiercely.

* * *

**Loved it? Great! Review about it! Hate it? Deal with it!**

**Jaja just kidding, but seriously you guys if you guys liked it then review! **

**If you guys hated it then tell me (kindly please!) and tell me what I can work on next time.**

**Thanks for reading! See ya next time!**

**Happy late 11/1!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R&R!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay Even I thought this is weird...but gotta respect 11/2! Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

******I do not own Inazuma Go! Level 5 does all characters belong to there respective owners!**

* * *

**11/2**

**Pairing: Amemiya Taiyou/Kurumada Gouichi Weird...**

**Theme: Piggy back ride!****  
**

**Rating: K  
**

**Words: 659 hah! shorter than the last one!**

**A/N: Umm...see even the author's note is weird!**

* * *

"Taiyou!" Amemiya was sprawled on the soccer field grounds near the riverside. He was clutching onto the grass, as the pain numbed his leg.

"Taiyou!" Kurumada shouted as he threw his messenger bag on the floor and ran to the orange haired male. He struggled trying to get the other male into a sitting position, but he managed it.

"Are you okay?"

"Heh. Its just a small scrape on the leg." Taiyou tried his best to sound confident, either way Kurumada checked his leg just to be sure.

His eyes widened, 'Is a foot supposed to be looking like that?', he thought. Taiyou's leg was awkwardly twisted. He touched the leg just to make sure he hadn't broken it. Taiyou instantly winced in pain and whimpered helplessly.

"Just a scrape, huh?"

"I accidently twisted my leg when I was running." Kurumada smiled proudly as he got the orange haired male to speak the truth. Then he frowned.

"Wait-what did you say? Did you just say while you were running?"

"You know how clumsy I can be." Taiyou's irritated voice made Kurumada laugh.

"Should I call the hospi-" Kurumada didn't get a chance to finish.

"NO!" Taiyou quickly answered.

"Eh? Why not?"

"Umm, I…have…phobia! Yea, I have hospital phobia!" Kurumada sighed.

"You sure are a troublesome guy…"

"Hey!" Taiyou pouted.

"Then let's get you to the girls, surely they will get your leg fixed like new." The black haired male suggested. Taiyou thought about it and sighed in defeat.

"Oh, alright."

"Umm, we have another problem." Kurumada commented Taiyou raised an eyebrow asking 'what' with his celestial eyes.

"How exactly am I going to get you to the girls?" There was a moment of silence as they both thought of a way.

**-Inazuma Go!-**

"Ready?" Kurumada asked, in return Taiyou nodded but it was almost in hesitation.

"Uhm, could you go slow?" Taiyou awkwardly asked.

"S-Sure." Kurumada responded. 'It feels awkward having a to carry a guy on your back…', Kurumada thought as he blushed.

**A/N: Yes, dear readers you read right! Kurumada is giving Taiyou a piggyback ride.**

Kurumada carefully and slowly gave his first steps with Taiyou on his back, when he started to have some confidence he began to trot, and then from a trot to a jog.

"Okay, back there?"

"Y-Yea." Taiyou clutched onto Kurumada's jacket, as the black haired male began to run full ahead.

**_*Few minutes later…*_**

"Let's have some fun!"

"Huh?" Taiyou clenched Kurumada's jacket tighter, he was beginning to get nervous now.

"Hold on tight, Taiyou!"

"A-Ah, w-wa-" Kurumada stopped in place, he breathed in.

"Kurumada?" Kurumada led out a breath and a grunt.

"Kuru-" The black haired male dragged his right foot back followed by another grunt.

"-mada?"

"**DASSHU TOREIN!**" Kurumada led out a big puff of smoke from his head(?), and ran full speed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Taiyou screamed from the top of his lungs, with tears forming at the corner of his eyes he tightened his grasp on Kurumada till his knuckles were white.

**-Inazuma Go!-**

"W-What happened to you?!" Tenma asked.

Taiyou's hair was standing up in different places and his bangs were pulled back due to the wind, right now he was having trouble coughing out all the bugs he swallowed, and not to mention his twisted ankle.

"O-Oh, you know how clumsy I can be…" Tenma sweat dropped.

"Okay...Well, I'll go get Aoi then." Tenma ran off, Kurumada walked over.

"S-Sorry!" The black haired male bowed apologetically.

"Heh. Don't worry about it. Actually I want to thank you."

"Eh?" Kurumada looked up.

"Thank you. If it weren't for you…well I'd still be stuck with my twisted ankle at the soccer field." Taiyou extended his hand.

Kurumada smiled and smacked Taiyou's palm(quite harshly/painfully) making it a full on handshake. Taiyou smiled kindly, which made Kurumada blush lightly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taiyou's lips twitched, and saw how red his palm was. "Itai..." He whimpered.

* * *

**So 11/2 wasn't really a good day for Taiyou was it? ehehe...**

**Glad you enjoyed, Review!**

**Happy late 11/2!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R&R!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was just plain lazy in this chapter, probably gonna get bitten in the but later on...**

**.**

**.**

**I**** do not own Inazuma Go! Level 5 does all characters belong to there respective owners!**

* * *

**11/3**

**Pairing: Amemiya Taiyou/Kirino Ranmaru **

**Theme: Hair****  
**

**Rating: K  
**

**Words: 533 Huh...getting shorter...**

**A/N: Blame it on Taiyou's and Kirino's beautiful hair!  
**

* * *

After a tiring session of soccer training, most of the members of Raimon were heading towards the shower room.

"Aw, darn…"

"What's wrong Taiyou?" Tenma asked, grabbing clothes from his locker.

"I forgot my special shampoo…" Amemiya spoke disappointedly, looking through his bag.

"Oh…you can borrow mine if you want?" Tenma offered, but Taiyou shook his head.

"No, my hair uses a special type of shampoo. Thanks anyways."

"No, problem… Hmmm, why don't you ask Kirino-senpai. He uses a special shampoo for his hair too." Tenma suggested, Taiyou's eyes brightened.

"Great idea!" Taiyou exclaimed.

"Well, see 'ya." Tenma said his goodbye and left to the shower room. Taiyou waved, and walked over where Kirino was.

"Hey, Kirino!" The pink pigtails male turned instantly to the sound of his name.

"Oh, hi Taiyou." Taiyou smiled kindly.

"Is there something you need?" Kirino asked.

"Well…I accidently forgot my special shampoo at home…and…" Taiyou scratched the back of his head as he trailed off.

"Special Shampoo? Well…I could let you borrow mine if you want…" Taiyou's eyes glimmered.

"Really? Would you do that for me?" Kirino smiled and grabbed a bottle from his locker. Taiyou noticed that he had more than one bottle in his locker. He handed one bottle to Taiyou.

"Thank you, Kirino-san!"

"No problem." Taiyou waved, and made his way to the shower room.

**-Inazuma Go!-**

Taiyou came back in the changing room, drying his hair with a towel. He walked over to Kirino whom was buttoning his school shirt.

"Here you go Kirino, thanks again." Taiyou handed the bottle to Kirino.

"Eh, seems like shampoo worked out nice for you." Kirino smiled, as Taiyou blushed and scratched his head.

"I can see why you like that shampoo, it makes your hair so soft and silky."

"Not to mention that it makes your hair smell like vanilla." Kirino added.

"Yea." Taiyou grinned.

"Say your hair is really healthy and controllable isn't it?" Kirino asked curious.

"Yep, I take good care of it." Taiyou stated proudly, Kirino chuckled.

"Ughh, but I hate it when there's fog (no offense Kirino) it makes my hair straight and my bangs get all over my face."

"Eh? Your hair gets straight with the fog?" Taiyou nodded.

"Ooh, I envy you! I wish my hair was like that." Kirino cooed, and Taiyou chuckled.

And all that afternoon Taiyou and Kirino spent all day talking about hair products, hairstyles, benefits of hair, and…well…other things that concern hair.

"Hey, we should go to the hair salon together! I've been dying to cut my bangs!" Taiyou exclaimed.

"Yea, I guess I need a trim too. My hair is getting extremely too long."

"Then how does…umm…This Friday after soccer practice sound?"

"Perfect." Shindou and Kyousuke were walking towards the two hair fanatics to invite them over at the popular café near the school area.

"It's a date, then?"

"It's a date." Kirino confirmed with a smile.

**THUD!**

Both Kirino and Taiyou quickly turned toward the source of the sound.

Shindou had fainted on the floor, and Tsurugi was awkwardly trying to wake up the wavy haired brunette.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So…are we still on Friday?" Taiyou asked.

* * *

**I feel like crap in this chapter, its like I didn't even try my best... *Crying***

**Captain's tears are contagious!**

**Happy Late 11/3!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R&R!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, I spent my whole day working on this! So, I hope you guys like it! Happy 11/4!**

**Oh, before I go on let me explain!**

**In the team NEW INAZUMA JAPAN Nanobana Kinako's number is 4, and so there isn't 78 days in a month...**

**Kinako will be substituting Amagi-senpai.**

**.**

**.**

**************I do not own Inazuma Go! Level 5 does all characters belong to there respective owners!**

* * *

**11/4**

**Pairing: Amemiya Taiyou/Nanobana Kinako**

**Theme: Flowers****  
**

**Rating: K  
**

**Words: 1010**

**A/N: I enjoyed typing this! Hope you guys like it! ^^**

* * *

"Thanks for coming flower hunting with me, Kinako." Amemiya spoke while examining all the different flowers in the flower shop.

"No problem." The small brunette girl said as she awed and oohed at the different kinds of colors.

"So what's the special occasion?" She asked while skipping towards him.

"I always bring flowers with me when I make hospital visits."

Kinako blinked, "Hospital visits?" Taiyou smiled and nodded as Kinako grinned.

"I visit Tsurugi's brother, Yuuichi. We're very good friends." Taiyou explained.

"Ooooh, do you know what kind of flowers he likes?" Taiyou walked toward some daffodils and examined them caressing each flower petal.

"No, not really. He always tells me that he likes all the flowers that I bring him, so I can't really tell which he likes best." Kinako giggled.

"Something tells me you can't just buy any ol' flower for him, huh?" Taiyou shook his head and smiled towards Kinako.

"Then the flowers wouldn't have a deep meaning, now would they?" Kinako looked pensive for a moment.

"Eh…You're right…" Taiyou smiled kindly.

"That's why I invited you to help me."

"Alright! Let's hunt those flowers!" Kinako pumped a fist in the air as Taiyou chuckled but also pumped his fist in the air.

**-Inazuma Go!-**

"Ooooh, these are absolutely pretty don't you think Taiyou?" Nanobana pointed at some Nerines, Taiyou smiled and nodded.

"Eh, you're right. They are pretty."

"But not good enough, huh?" Kinako slumped her shoulders disappointedly.

"Well…" Taiyou trailed off, it wasn't that they weren't good enough…it was just that…they didn't catch his attention that much.

"Hmmm…This Yuuichi guy must be really special! Maybe some day you'll introduce me to him!" Kinako spoke excitedly; her eyes twinkled with interest and amusement. Taiyou nodded in return.

"Maybe when everything passes, I'll take you to meet him." Kinako grinned and threw her hands in the air.

"Yay!" She screamed happily.

_***15 minutes later of nonstop flower hunting***_

"Hmm, so you have any idea what to get him yet?" Kinako asked with her hands on her hips, she was anxious to know.

"Well, I was just thinking…and you know how some flowers mean things?" Nanobana scratched the back of her head, she indeed did know that some flowers meant things but she didn't know specifically what they meant.

"Well, yea." Kinako answered nervously, she hoped Taiyou wouldn't ask her questions about the flower's meanings.

"I thought about Geraniums, they mean comfort."

"Comfort?"

"Yea, since neither Tsurugi and I are visiting Yuuichi as much as we used too, I bet he's feeling lonely. So, I thought geraniums would be perfect." Kinako smiled softly, she never knew Taiyou could be so thoughtful and sympathetic.

"I think they're perfect." She responded in soft whisper, but it was audible enough to be heard. Both of them made their way towards the Geraniums, but there were so many colors to choose from. There were pink, red, purple, orange, and white geraniums. Not to mention the different shapes and sizes where also difficult to choose from too.

"Eh, they're so pretty!" Kinako gazed at the flowers in awe.

"Hmm, which color do you think he'll like best?" Taiyou asked examining one color to another.

"The white!"

"White?" Taiyou lifted an eyebrow; he expected a more of a brighter color coming from Nanobana.

"Yes, white! White because it means pure and innocent." Kinako exclaimed. Taiyou's eyes widened, she was right white was more relevant to Yuuichi. Even though she had never met him.

"Okay, I'll go get the lady so she can get me these." Taiyou ran off to the register, Kinako nodded and waited patiently. But she couldn't help but to wonder off. She smiled as she met some roses and sunflowers. She caressed each flower; the softness of the petals soothed her skin.

She grinned at herself; she liked hanging out with Taiyou. 'He's such a nice and really cool guy!', Nanobana thought and giggled to herself. Their friendship was strong, because they got along with each other so well. Almost like an unbreakable bond that Kinako had with almost nobody in her life.

She admitted it that she had deep feelings for the sunshine boy, but so far they haven't been showing…was it because she denied them so much that she already got accustomed to them and acted like if it were normal…maybe…

"Kinako!" The long brunette haired girl looked up and towards the door where Taiyou looked ready to leave. She smiled happily and skipped her way out of the flower shop.

When she was out she had noticed that Amemiya was holding 2 sets of bouquets, one of the bouquets was the white geranium he had picked out for Yuuichi, and the other bouquet was unsuspectingly some yellow tulips.

"Eh? I thought you were only going to get the white geraniums." Kinako had her arms crossed and her cheeks puffed.

"I did." Taiyou smiled.

"Then-"

"These are for you." Taiyou handed the yellow tulips to Kinako. She was taken aback but gradually reached out and grabbed the bouquet.

"Ja, I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow, Nanobana." Taiyou walked off carrying the other bouquet in his hands. Kinako blinked several times before she could comprehend what had just happened. Once she realized it, she grinned and giggled out loud. Glee filled her heart, she felt like she could have just shouted out just how happy she was. 'But then I would look weird!', she thought. Just the imagination of her screaming out her happiness seemed all too funny for her.

With her hazelnut brown eyes she examined the yellow tulips. She noticed that there was a card, she lifted it up and read it quietly…

She smiled and sighed happily.

"Amemiya Taiyou is quite the charmer all right..." Kinako giggled, she began to make her way back home.

She repeated the words that she had read from the small card over and over until she reached her house.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Yellow Tulips means - There's sunshine in your smile" _

_-AT_

* * *

**Oh taiyou that was so smooooothhhh~ Pfftt...**

**Happy 11/4 Everyone!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Blegghhh! Hate this couple... Good thing I didn't write this!**

** My friend from school apparently ships TaiyouxAkane, so I asked her to write a drabble about them and she came up with this...**

**So if you hate it...then that makes 2 of us...**

**(Ehehe, sorry Nana-friend who wrote this).**

**ALSO NOTE! That Shinsuke got replaced, but don't worry he's already been reserved for 11/20! **

**I just didn't want to write 2 TaiyouxShinsuke drabbles, that's all...**

**.**

**.**

**************I do not own Inazuma Go! Level 5 does all characters belong to there respective owners!**

**************And I do not own this drabble, so don't hate on me!**

* * *

**11/5**

**Pairing: Amemiya Taiyou/Yamana Akane**

**Theme: Comfort ****  
**

**Rating: K  
**

**Words: 578 very short!  
**

**A/N: Did not write this! I ust put it up, because I needed some friendly help~**

* * *

Akane sighed miserably as she kicked a rock that was in her path. She felt like she was on the verge of tears, but she clutched onto her skirt holding them back. 'How embarrassing would it be to cry in front of everybody', she thought.

"Akane-san!" She bitterly bit her bottom lip, as she was pulled out of her heart wrenching thoughts.

"Yes?" She forced a smile and turned around.

"Are you coming with us to the café?" Aoi asked.

"Mmmm, no. Maybe next time." Akane tried her best to reject Aoi's offer in the kindest way she could think of.

"Oh, okay… Next time then?" Akane nodded as Aoi half smiled and ran off with Tenma and the others.

The chestnut haired female sadly frowned as she stalked off. How she despised everyone's presence at the moment if it weren't for them, she could have already been weeping by now.

And Taiyou from far away had seen everything…

**-Inazuma Go!-**

Amemiya walked in the soccer lounge as the doors automatically opened. He had rejected Tenma's café invitation, and just as he was going to head home he remembered that he had left his jacket in the lounge.

.

.

He heard sobbing coming from the couch, he walked over.

Just by a quick glance of chestnut hair he quickly recognized who it was."Akane-san?" When she uncovered her face with her hands, she was drenched with tears.

'What an awful sight… she shouldn't be crying like this…', Taiyou thought sadly.

"What's wrong?" The orange haired male asked as he sat beside the girl and rubbed circles on her back comfortingly.

"S-Shi-ndou…" Her voice shrieked in mid sentence, which made Taiyou wince. She began to bawl as the tears ran down her face once again.

"Shhh, its okay…" He desperately tried his best to console her female friend.

_***Couple minutes later***_

Akane's breath quivered as she wiped dry tears from her cheeks.

"Better?" Taiyou asked smiling sympathetically. Akane turned as she gave Taiyou a small half smile and she nodded.

"Could you tell me what's wrong, now?" Akane clutched her skirt and nodded gazing at the ground.

"Sh…Shin-sama…rejected me…" Taiyou flinched at the syllables of the word 'rejected'; he truly hated that word…

"I'm so sorry, Akane-san." Taiyou whispered, he gazed at the ground. Everyone knew that Akane was extremely in love with Shindou, and they also knew that Shindou was bound to never love Akane back for his eyes were glued to the pink pigtail defender of Raimon. Taiyou felt bitter inside and wondered why love couldn't be fair. Why did it have to hurt people so much...

.

.

"Its okay, Akane-san." Taiyou smiled reassuringly and looked up as he met beautiful lavender eyes.

"After all, everyone is bound to suffer once in a while. I'm sure you'll find your prince charming really soon." Akane's lips were slowly tugging into a small smile.

"Really?" Her eyes twinkled with hope; Taiyou chuckled softly and laid his hand on Akane's hand to create warmth.

"Un, I'm sure there's someone who is just as great as Shindou. Besides you deserve the best…Your so kind, generous, and caring, not to mention pretty!" Akane flushed and giggled, she was beginning to recuperate from her depression and misery.

"Thank you, Taiyou…" Taiyou smiled tenderly, he was right Akane did deserve the best.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He never knew someone as kind and as beautiful as Yamana Akane.

* * *

**Taiyou is so considerate... **

**Anyways I hope you guys liked it...even though I did not write this...**

**Happy 11/5?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R&R!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my gosh its been a long time since I posted a chapter, so it took me a while to remember how to do it again! XD**

* * *

**Aru: Hey guys guess who's not dead! (I know someone who wished I was ;_;)**

**Nana: Oh, I was just joking Aru! Geez! *mumbles mumbles***

**Aru: Anyways, I was planing to continue this when it was November again**

**but I started getting some follows and favorites, I was also starting to get bored and **

**I needed something to drain my imagination power...So~ I bring you chapter 6 of Taiyou Drabbles :)**

[Insert applause here]

**Aru: If there is a Yuki/Tai fan out there reading this, then I would gladly dedicate this fic to you! I hope you enjoy~**

**And if you don't then...blame Nana she's the one that wrote this.**

**Nana: What?! That's a lie!**

**Aru: *Ahem* ************I do not own Inazuma Go! Level 5 does, and all characters in this story belong to Level 5...not me... *Teary eye***

* * *

**11/6**

**Pairing: Amemiya Taiyou/Yukimura Hyouga**

**Theme: Winter (duuuhhh) ****  
**

**Rating: K  
**

**Words: 1136  
**

**A/N: I...tried, okay? *sobs in a corner***

* * *

**"Achoo!"**

Taiyou sniffed and wiped his nose with a tissue as the teen beside him with dark blue hair chuckled.

"You're not really used to this kind of weather, are you?" Yukimura asked.

Taiyou blew his nose.

"I've been practically been living all my life in a hospital, so…no." The dark blue haired teen chuckled again.

"Hmm, you only have scarf on? What about your mittens?" Yukimura asked as he examined Taiyou's clothes. Sure, the soft wool of his wine colored jacket kept part of his body warm. Plus the earmuffs and scarf kept him warm too, but his hands were bare.

"Sheesh, you're really careless." Yukimura muttered as he took one of his gloves off, and handed it to Taiyou. The orange haired teen blinked several times at the glove then finally reached for it.

"Wear it on your right hand." Yukimura told the other teen that obediently followed his instructions. The dark blue teen smiled kindheartedly and grabbed the orange haired teen's left hand.

"Come on, I know of a perfect place where we can get warm." Yukimura exclaimed while dragging the orange haired male.

**….**

_'I'm not cold anymore…'_ Taiyou thought as he felt the warmth from his hands. He flushed and closed his eyes. It felt like the sun was beaming upon him because his body felt like it was scorching hot. He smiled softly at himself. He liked the feeling of it…

He liked the feeling of Yukimura's fingers gently brushing against the back of his hand.

**-Inazuma Go!-**

"We're here!" Yukimura released Taiyou's hand and knocked on the front door of a medium sized house.

Both waited patiently as the door opened a few minutes later.

"Hmm…" Fubuki stood from the inside of the house door, his expression was dull until he met Yukimura's tender smile.

"Ah, Yukimura!" Fubuki graciously smiled and greeted the dark blue haired teen, and his eyes wondered over Taiyou. Fubuki had noticed that the poor boy was shivering.

"Why don't you two come in, and I'll make you some hot chocolate." Taiyou sighed in relief as he followed Yukimura inside of the house.

"Thank you Fubuki-senpai." Yukimura and Taiyou thanked the taller periwinkle hair male as they both took off their winter jackets, accessories, and boots.

"How's the weather been treating you, Taiyou?" Fubuki asked as he hung the orange haired teen's jacket on the coat stand.

"How can you two live in this weather? Its so cold!" Taiyou exclaimed. Fubuki chuckled as he walked over to help Yukimura take off his boots.

"We're just used to it." Yukimura commented as Fubuki took off his boot and walked over to the coat hanger to hang his jacket.

"Come on you two, lets get some hot chocolate." Both teens nodded and followed Fubuki to the kitchen.

Yukimura enthusiastically ran towards the tall counter in the kitchen and sat on one of the seats. Taiyou raised an eyebrow as he sat beside the other teen.

"Taiyou, would you like whip cream or marshmallows?" Fubuki asked as he took out 3 mugs from one of the kitchen cabinet doors. Taiyou placed a finger on his chin as he thought.

"Umm, whip cream."

"I'll have the usual, Fubuki-senpai." Yukimura spoke even before Fubuki could ask.

"Okay." Fubuki smiled, and placed the mugs on the kitchen counter.

"Yukimura, why don't you invite Taiyou to the fire place?" Fubuki suggested as Yukimura nodded and lead Taiyou to the living room or how Fubuki called it the 'fire place'.

Taiyou ran up to the built in fire and sighed in pleasure as he felt the warmth on his skin.

**-Inazuma Go!-**

Empty mugs sat in front of the two teens as they shared stories with each other; but unfortunately Fubuki wasn't able to hear any of them due to a sudden phone call that he received.

After a while Taiyou's head was tilting, as sleepiness was starting to take over his body. He started to see blurry and felt like his body weighed a ton.

**…**

"…So, then me and Fubuki-senpai went to…-eh?" Yukimura had to stop his story because of Taiyou's head falling onto his shoulder. The orange haired teen was softly snoring now. He was completely asleep…

Yukimura couldn't help but to smile, the other teen looked really sweet asleep on his shoulder… Okay, so Yukimura admitted it. He was in love. Yes, he was in unconditionally in love with Amemiya Taiyou.

He didn't know how it happened or when it did, but he couldn't deny it anymore…

He liked how the teen always seemed to remind him fondly of the sun, and how his celestial eyes always held a kind and loving nature in them. Taiyou just seemed all too perfect for him!

But…unfortunately he had no idea if Taiyou liked him back or not.

"What a shame." Yukimura whispered as he laid his head carefully on top of Taiyou's.

**-Inazuma Go!-**

"Thank you for everything." The orange haired teen bowed politely at Fubuki.

"Come here when ever you like."

Taiyou smiled and nodded, then he turned towards his left where Yukimura was standing with a thoughtful expression.

"Let's go."

"Hmmm? Oh, right."

"Bye Fubuki-senpai." They both said in unison while walking away.

**-Inazuma Go!-**

It was a beautiful winter day, Taiyou had to admit but he still hated the temperature.

Very curiously his eyes wandered over to the blue haired teen who hadn't said anything for quite a while. The snowflakes falling angelically on his hair seemed to bring out his eyes and both his nose and cheeks were flushed due to the cold weather. His eyes were fixated on the ground seeming like as if nothing couldn't break his concentration.

"Yukimura?"

He stopped and so did Taiyou. He was still staring at the ground, not daring to look up.

"Yukimura what's wro-"

Taiyou's sentence was caught off as he was taken by surprise when he felt Yukimura grasp his hand. He squeezed it gently almost timidly. Then very slowly he pulled up his scarf to hide his red cheeks with his other hand.

"Yuki, I want you to call me **Yuki** now." He smiled.

Taiyou eyes widened and he flushed. Finally Yukimura decided to look up at the orange haired teen to at least see his reaction and without knowing it he had captivated Taiyou with his icy deep blue eyes. Grasping both of Taiyou's hands now he smiled warmly and brought his mouth to the other teen's ear.

"I love you."

With so much glee and joy Taiyou immediately brought his arms around Yukimura and embraced him tightly while whispering back, "I love you, too."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

As the winter air blew Taiyou was no longer cold as he was before, for he had someone's arm to snuggle onto.

* * *

**Aru: I know, I know. I know what you're all thinking... Nana come take the blame for this!**

**Nana: Wha-I didn't even write this!**

**Aru: *Bites on a tissue* I'm a failure! *Runs off while bawling***

**Nana: *sighs* Please review, its the only way to keep her sane.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Super Duper Late 11/6...**

**You know what I'm not even gonna try to do this anymore **

**I am so late its not even funny...**

**.**

**R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aru: I feel like I totally pwned this chapter!**

**Nana: *sweat drops* What do you mean pwned?**

**Aru: Like this chapter is so perfect that I am so freaking proud of myself right now.**

**Nana: *rolls her eyes* Yea whatever, so when am I gonna write a chapter?**

**Aru: You can write the next one-Ah no wait! *smugly smiles* I'm gonna write the next one, you can write 11/9~**

**Nana: Which is?**

**Aru: Oh you'll like it don't worry, and I can't tell the readers (even if someone in the audience already knows). It'll spoil the surprise!**

**Nana: Okay... Well since I'm not going to be doing anything for a while, can I do the disclaimer?**

**Aru: *Nods***

**Nana: 'Kay~ We**** do not own Inazuma Go! Level 5 does, and all characters in this story belong only! to Level 5.**

* * *

**11/7**

**Pairing: Amemiya Taiyou/Hayami Tsurumasa**

**Theme: Rewards and Recognition ****  
**

**Rating: K  
**

**Words: 1163 (The last two numbers flipped from the last chapter lol)**

**A/N: Glimmer ~ Glimmer~ Gloat~ Gloat~ - Pay no attention to that...**

* * *

Hayami Tsurumasa was described in many ways such as: insecure, pessimistic, negative, and fearful. But never weak, no one is weak in Taiyou's eyes. That's why he believed and trusted Hayami so much.

"Good job today, Hayami. That hissatsu you did to block Kurama's was great." The orange haired teen complimented and patted the other's back very gently.

"Guuuhhh…" The four-eyed male was losing balance with the bottle in his hands. "O-Oh uhh, thank you Amemiya-kun."

"We're all friends here Hayami-san, you can call me Taiyou-kun." He smiled.

The teen with the glasses simply nodded and left towards the changing room. Taiyou frowned knowing he had done something to disturb Hayami. Why else would he have left without saying another word?

**-Inazuma Go!-**

Taiyou stuck his hands in his pockets right after feeling the chilly air. Sometimes when he was distraught or deeply pensive in situations he liked to take after noon walks to ease his troubled mind and think logically about his problems.

"Hmmm?" He stopped his walking and was brought out of his thoughts when he heard murmuring and grunts. His head tilted to the side watching how intensively Hayami was practicing. Taiyou smiled and gracefully waved his hand in the air.

"Hayami-san!"

The four-eyed teen stopped his fancy footwork and looked up.

"Amemiya-kun?"

Taiyou slowly made his way towards the field and joined Hayami in his practice. He also gave some pointers and tips on what he needed to work on. Being a captain in the past had its advantages.

**-Inazuma Go!-**

"I really haven't seen a lot of people like you play soccer, so that's why you've caught my interest. I'm sorry if I said something yesterday to have hurt or disturbed you." Taiyou said, as he laid sprawled on the field he was out breath and tired. "I'm really interested in such an enthusiastic player, like you."

"You think I'm enthusiastic?" Hayami asked and he sounded self-doubted. "People call me pessimistic, you know…"

"I know, but you just show your enthusiasm in a different way than others. Tell me, Hayami-san do you think we have an actual chance against El Dorado?"

Minutes had passed since Taiyou had asked him about the question.

"I-I'm sorry, but I don't really think we can win against people from the future so easily-"

"Why not? We've won a couple of matches, haven't we?"

"Well, yes but they'll have more teams and they'll be stronger than we'll be. I don't see an end to this fight…"

Taiyou frowned as he sat up, "You really think so?"

"It's late I should really get going." His voice quivered as he grabbed his soccer ball.

_'He's being a wimp and I don't want to think that of him.'_

**-Inazuma Go!-**

"I can't tell if he's motivated or not. Is he going to be okay like this? You can't always live in fear…" Taiyou silently muttered to himself in the convenience store.

He grabbed a bag of chips and went to pay for them.

**Ring! Ring!**

The door chimed as customers walked in.

The chattering of teens made Taiyou's head curiously snap up from his wallet.

"Ah, Taiyou nice to see you." Hamano greeted him and had Hayami beside him. Taiyou faintly smiled at them and noticed how dirty and smudged their faces were. He raised an eyebrow at them.

"What happed to you two?"

Hamano scratched the back of his head and chuckled, "We were practicing."

Taiyou's eyes widened. Even after what they conversed about yesterday the four-eyed teen was still trying his best to become stronger.

He smiled wholeheartedly and told the clerk to hold his payment.

"Why don't you two pick something from the store and I'll pay it for you."

Hayami's eyes widened, "No you don't have to do that!"

"Of course I don't, I just want to do it." Taiyou placed a finger on his chin, "Take it as a...reward for working so hard." He grinned.

Hamano's eyes sparkled, "Well, we can't argue with that." He dragged Hayami through the isles.

**-Inazuma Go!-**

After coming out of the store Hamano had parted from them saying that he had chores to finish at home and Taiyou had kindly suggested walking Hayami home. The maroon haired teen hesitated at first but finally gave in with a sigh and nodded his head.

"Hmm? You haven't opened your drink. Do you not like it? We can go back and I can buy you another thi-"

"N-No! I like this drink it's just that…" The four-eye teen sadly smiled the bottle in his hands, "It would be a waste. No one has ever rewarded me before…"

Taiyou smiled whole-heartedly, "Even after our conversation yesterday you're still practicing. You really surprised me, so I thought you deserved something special...Even if it is a drink." The orange haired teen scratched his head in embarrassment and for the first time he heard Hayami chuckle. His eyes glimmered when they softened at the pure sound.

**…**

"Why?"

Hayami stopped and turned his head towards Taiyou as he stopped in his steps, "Why, what?"

"Why did you continue with your training? Didn't you say that we had no chance against El Dorado, yesterday?"

Hayami's eyes narrowed and his gaze fell to the ground.

"Hearing those words from you yesterday, made me want to keep fighting. You told me that I had caught your interest and that I was ambitious in my own way. You saw right through my protective layer… You're so much better than me. You're confident, enthusiastic, and adoring. Everyone likes you, **even Tsurugi**! I really look up to you for that, that's why I want to get stronger and stronger so that I can be on the same field as you…" Hayami bowed his head as tears streamed down his face and dripped on the concrete ground, "That's why I like you. I like you for all those things."

Taiyou's eyes shot open and silently gasped. His stomach churned and his mouth felt dry. What was he supposed to say in this situation?

Suddenly the pure sound of Hayami's laugh echoed in his head along with images of the maroon haired teen smiling gracefully at him. Something tingled in chest and slowly he began to realize something.

"What are you talking about, Hayami? You will always be on the same field as me." The four-eyed teen with teary eyes looked up and met Taiyou's tender smiled.

"You were never weak Hayami, you're just afraid of showing your true strength. You're in the team for a reason…" Taiyou placed his finger on his chest, "we need all the best players we can get in order to defeat El Dorado."

The orange haired teen came close and slowly embraced Hayami, "I also like you for who you are, that's why you caught my interests. I think you're—**original**." Taiyou chuckled as he softly massaged his back in circles.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"That's right, you're **special**."

* * *

**Aru: Hayami is a WIMP!**

**Nana: Don't you think that'll upset his fans?**

**Aru: ... He has fans? Nah just kidding~ I actually like hayami for his dorky self.**

**Nana: I can actually see this relationship happening...**

**Aru: I know right? Hayami can be the weak nerdy uke of the couple...**

**Nana: ...**

**Aru: Did I just say that?**

**Nana: Yep...**

**Aru&Nana: ...**

**Nana: Eww...**

**Aru: I know right!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R&R!**


End file.
